Soul Barter
by Kaylahale18
Summary: It was not that others feared their power; it's that at one point or another they all abuse their power and turn away from the ideals that they first held. They abandoned the beliefs that they once held and purely focused on their own power. As gods became devils, kings became dethroned and beheaded, and heroes hurt those closest to them. In the end, they all fade away in time. OOC
1. Prologue: Gods and Devils

Soul Barter

Prologue

**AN: Hey guys first story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Kelly Armstrong owns it unfortunately. If I could I would love to own Derek.**

Derek POV

"Heroes, kings, angels, gods, and sometimes devils. They all may seem different in every way possible but they normally have one thing in common. What would that be?" The teacher glares around the room to only see sheepish students and one half asleep.

With a very strict tone he stated loudly, "Derek do you mind telling me the linking factor in all of these groups?" It did not even stir the student who now head in hand sleeping soundly. The teacher walks over infuriated with his student who has shown no concern for his class. Clearing his throat he loudly states, "Mr. Souza would you like to tell me anything about these who are feared and revered in the society of their time?"

The teacher waits a moment before checking to see if this statement woke the student up. Seeing that it had no effect on the student, that is now drooling on desk and hearing laughter starting in the background. He walks back up towards his desk and with an evil grin says, "Well if Mr. Souza won't answer the question and only wants to sleep. Well he can sleep after scho-" at this moment the students head shoots up.

He loudly states, "I'm sorry for taking so long to think, Mr. Gormein. I think I know the answer now."

The teacher in disbelief looks at him and says, "Well ok what is it then?"

The student states, "Well at first I believed it was as you were saying, that they all were respected. However, the devils would not fit in this group. Then I thought maybe it was fear from those who say that they respect them but this does not seem right either. Then I found what I was looking for. It was not that others feared their power; it's that at one point or another they all abuse their power and turn away from the ideals that they first held. They abandoned the beliefs that they once held and purely focused on their own power. As gods became devils, kings became dethroned and beheaded, and heroes hurt those closest to them. In the end, they all fade away in time. The only thing left are the pictures and poems of when they were great."

The teacher was visibly shocked at the response given by a student that was asleep only two seconds ago. "That was very good, however, I will still see you after class." Mr. Gormein said as he looked at his watch to see only a few seconds left in class.

Derek just shrugs his shoulders and states, "This is what I mean about those abusing their power. He says he will let me go if I answered his question. I did and yet he still wants to punish me." Mr. Gormein flustered tries to respond, but the bell rings and all the students rush out quickly only having a few valuable seconds in between each class.

Derek storms out of the class with the rest of the students. Rushing down the hall all he can see is red bumping into people without a single care. Going faster and faster he felt like he was a cannonball going down the hall. Throwing open his locker and rummaging through his coat he grabs his smokes and a light. Slamming the locker so hard he could hear the things people had hanging on their lockers fall down. Trying his best not to crush his smokes, he walks down to the second floor bathroom and checks the stalls. Seeing that no one is around he opens the window, takes a deep breath and jumps out.

**AN: Review and tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Smoking Rooftops

Soul Barter.

Chapter 1

Smoking rooftops

**AN: Hey guys here's Chapter one. I hope you like it.**

**Oh and sorry for putting Davidoff in there. I didn't want him in there and didn't realize I never changed it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Simon POV

The bell rings and the halls empty as everyone shuffles to their classes. The halls are empty, not a soul around except a tall, rather short haired boy. Walking down the hall slowly eating a bag of chips when he hears a familiar voice coming for one of the class rooms, "I am going to kill you slowly Rafael."

A smile comes over his face and he turns and enters the room. With a mouth full of food he mumbles something unintelligible. "What are you even trying to say," says a female voice while throwing different paint brushes at him. "Simon, chew and sallow before you try to talk to me," she says.

One brush hits him right in the face and a laugh comes from the skinny boy with black hair sitting next to her. "Look out she is a cold hearted killer!" exclaims the boy as he takes cover behind a canvas.

She raised her hand in a fist and nearly punched right through the painting but Simon quickly says, "Let's not murder anyone or ruin hard work Chloe." She glares back and takes a deep breath and lowers her hand.

Chloe looks at Simon and says, "Have you talked to him today? I am worried about him. He hasn't been eating lately and seems kind of out of it."

Simon responds, "I was just on my way to go see him. We do have study hall together so I'll talk to him then alright? You know what it costs for my help."

She sighs, "I know a peanut butter and potato chip sandwich. Which is probably the most disgusting thing I could ever imagine..." Simon smiles and begins to walk always before saying,

"Don't knock it before you try it."

Once again, taking his time in the hall before he has to go to his study hall, Simon wanders his way further down to the second floor. As he sees Mr. Gormein in the hall, he quickly darts into the bathroom. Mr. Gormein rushes down the hall to chase after him. Simon sees the window open and looks out. He can hear Mr. Gormein's heavy leather shoes hit the floor. No time left he jumps out the window and shuts it behind himself. He is on the roof that is just under the window. Trying to be quiet, he hears what sounds to be some angry German mumbling and a few seconds later the door slams shut. "That was so fucking close," he mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall.

"Yeah, no shitting that was closer than what I thought it was going to be. I thought I was done for when I saw you come flying out the window." A sheer look of panic comes over Simon's face terrified he escaped one teacher into the jaws of another.

Andrew POV

The bell rings perfectly on time as he reached the bottom of his notebook, every single line used and filled exactly to the same length. Closing his notebook, he files away all his papers nice and neat. "Wow, I am always impressed by how organized you are. It never fails that everything falls right into place for you Andy." said the boy who sits behind him.

"Well when you are well prepared it appears to make everything fall into place. And how many times do I have to tell you _Brady_ not to call me that?"

Brad responds with a chuckle, "As many times as I tell you not to call me that _Andy_." Grabbing his bag and walking towards the door, "Come on Mr. Perfect, at this rate we'll be late to art."

Rushing by Brad, Andrew says, "Like I would ever let that happen!"

Brad laughs and chases after him and ends up racing him up two floors and halfway across the school to get to the art room. "I beat you!" exclaimed Brad turning to see Andrew out of breath and trailing behind.

"Well I didn't do sports like you Mr. All-star." Andrew said bitterly. Walking into the class room they hear,

"You know you're gonna be late."

"I know that just shut up! Hey don't touch my stuff. I'm still working here."

"Hey, I am just trying to help you. And if I help you I can skip some of Mrs. Florrie's boring class. I swear she just talks about nothing for the whole time and," Andrew and Brad walk into the room to find Rafael hard at work trying to finish his art project with Chloe rambling off in the background, getting distracted by various objects in the room.

"Hey Rafael it looks pretty good, when will it be done?" asks Andrew.

"I am not too sure because it was due yesterday." Rafael laughs and added, "Miss Sparrow gives me extra time like it is candy so I am not worried. I just need something to be the center point in it."

"Well think about that later you need to get out of here. I heard that Mr. Gormein is in a really bad mood today. I'll clean-up for you so don't worry about it, alright?"

Rafael with a very happy look on his face says, "Thanks so much. He already wants to kill me for skipping last week. Alright, so I'll see you at lunch then." Andrew just waves him off.

"And you know what else just really pisses me off about her?" Chloe no longer distracted by random things around the room turns around and angrily says, "Where the fuck did Rafael go? I am going to have some strong words and a hard kick for him later." She then grabs her bags and storms out of the room still ranting about Rafael leaving her behind.

"When do you think she'll ever stop getting distracted by random things while in the middle of talking?" Brad jokingly asks Andrew.

"About the same time people walk through walls and shoot fire from their hands." They both just laugh it off.

"SHIT! Damn it all to hell!" Andrew exclaims.

Brad jumps and asks, "What happened?"

Andrew replies by turning around and pointing to his tie, which he always wears. Brad spots a rather large paint spot on Andrew's tie. "I got to go fix this I will be right back." Andrew rushes out of the door before Brad can even respond.

He rushed down to the second floor bathroom because someone decided to flood the men's room on the third floor. Getting into the second floor bathroom, he attempts to remove the paint from his tie when he hears mumbled voices. Quickly looking around for the sound, the sound suddenly stops. He can't find anyone. Then he tries once again to wash out the paint when he hears them again.

Then he remember that the second floor bathroom window can be opened and you can jump out on to the roof. Throwing open the window he states loudly, "Who the heck is idiotic enough to come out here and not have the window cracked open?" At the same time Landon and Simon say, "Hello."

**AN: So what did you think? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bathroom Silhouettes

Soul Barter.

Chapter 2

Bathroom Silhouettes

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long, but school you know? It's a bitch. But hey I finished both my papers.**

**Anyway on with the show. I own nothing.**

General POV

"What do you mean that its Chinese food night?" Andrew said in a state of disbelief.

"Well it is a Friday and I had pizza last week. I don't see what's so strange about it." Derek says with a puzzled look on his face trying to reassure himself. He looks towards Simon only to see him shaking his head.

"Did you forget about the fucking prom you dumbass?" Simon says and it only seemed to confuse Derek even more.

"Well you see…" Derek was interrupted by the bathroom door slamming open.

They all looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement to stay quiet. They knew if anyone found them on the rooftops they would have detentions until they were twenty-five. They heard a loud bang against the wall next to the window and then a male voice say in a very intimidating tone, "Hey there junior what do you think you're doing?"

Another loud bang rattles the walls, "Don't try to be all cute like that."

The three boy's expressions went from worried to wanting see what girl got dragged into the bathroom. When suddenly the other person spoke.

"I'm sorry I thought you liked it when I was cute? Or is it that you're worried some stupid girl will try to steal me away?"

This took the trio outside by surprise, because the second voice was deeper than the first. Now it had their full attention and they began to creep closer to the window.

"I know no girl can steal you away but I can't help but to get a little jealous." Said the first male voice.

The boys on the roof got closer to see. They could see that the boy pinned to the wall was bigger around the size of a football player and the other boy was smaller but was dressed up for some reason. The larger man then said while spinning around to pin the smaller boy to the wall, "Well maybe I can give you a little show before tonight."

He then leaned in to the others neck and said, "It is the least I could do. I mean you are taking me to your prom even if we have to hide it by going as friends."

The group outside was so close to seeing who this mysterious couple was when an arm shut the window. They leaned in close to the window to try and hear more. When suddenly a body was pushed up against the window.

They could see the outline which was followed by, "What if someone comes in? Let's go over to the stall for a bit more fun."

The boys in shock all just looked at each other before noticing that their only way back in was now shut and locked.

Andrew whispers, "What do we do now? Do we knock? I don't think they will let us in."

Derek walks over to a corner and sits down. Simon pulls out a pack of cards and says, "Well we just wait now. I know someone will find us."

Andrew still trying to keep his voice down says, "Well how do you know that?"

Simon smiles and says, "I just have a feeling…and maybe someone's keys too."

Chloe POV

"Hey have you seen Brady? I need to know if he knows if I left my keys in art?" says Chloe to a quite girl next to her. The girl just shakes her head and Chloe says "come on Elizabeth, Mr. Gormein can't even hear all the way back here. He even said it was ok to talk while he sets up for his lesson."

Liz spoke in a soft tone, "well I saw him chase after someone in the hall I think it was that junior." Chloe looked at her in the same way a small dog does when it doesn't understand. "The tall pitcher that looks like he could be a football player." Added Liz and then it hit Chloe like a truck.

"Oh you mean the really cute one with that great ass don't you Liz." Said Chloe while she made some obscene hand motions.

Liz with an embarrassed look on her face says, "Stop that! But he really does have a great butt."

They both giggle at what she said when Mr. Gormein stats, "Well because of this thing," he hits a projector, "we won't be able to go over what I had planned for today. Well it's no big lose because I know most of you are talking about prom and this is your last class before it. So you all can do what you want and talk for the rest of this period or sleep just don't make a mess alright."

Mere seconds later the class room breaks into a loud roar while this is happening the door creaks open. Brady sneaks in, trying to be sly, but he ends up nearly tripping over his own seat.

"So where have you been?" Chloe says while sitting on his desk.

Taken by surprise by this question he begins to struggle for words when Liz sits on the desk behind him, "Your tie is all messed up too. What were you doing? Or should I be asking who?"

Spinning around he saw Liz leaning in with a very evil look in her eyes. "I have no idea what you mean." He says while taking off his tie to fix it.

"Oh really now," Chloe says while grabbing his collar, "What is with this hickey then?"

"W-we-well… ummm… you see… a funny thing happened while I was gone." Brady says while trying to hide his neck and put on his tie at the same time.

Both Liz and Chloe leaned in and began to say, "Who was it? I got to know." And then the other would jump in before Brady could give some stupid excuse.

"Come on just tell us. We both didn't know you had some lucky girl on your mind. Who is she? She needs the stamp of approval from us." He could do nothing to defend himself from this two side attack.

He was pushed as far as he could go before he blurted out, "THERE is no girl." Liz leans back and starts to chuckle while Chloe just becomes confused.

"What do you mean no girl? Don't think I'm stupid I know someone had to give you that mark."

Brady becomes beat red and mumbles, "Don't worry you'll find out at the dance tonight."

This infuriated Chloe she grabs his shoulders, face only inches away from his she says, "Listen to me. I will fucking kill you if you don't tell me right now you little shit."

Brady takes a deep breath and then the bell rings. Jumping up grabbing his books and running out of the room he yells back, "You'll find out at the dance. Oh did you ever get your keys back from Simon I saw him grab them when you left them on the desk."

Slamming her hand on her desk, "Those little fucks. I swear I'm gonna kill them both."

**Tell me what you think. Review Please.**


End file.
